Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure relate to keyless locking tremolo systems and methods for musical instruments. More specifically, embodiments relate to a string restraining system for a nut and tremolo bridge of a musical instrument that is configured to lock and unlock a string without an external tool.
Background
Conventional locking tremolo systems may include a tremolo bridge configured to anchor strings to a body of a guitar and nut of the guitar. Tremolo bridges are configured varying the tension of the strings by controlling a lever. The lever enables a player to quickly and temporarily change the tension of the strings, changing the pitch of the strings. However, guitars equipped with conventional locking tremolos systems are more difficult to re-string, intonate, tune, and keep in tune than non-locking tremolo systems. In order to remove or replace a string in a conventional locking tremolo an Allen wrench is required to rotate a cap screw clamping the string restrained in the tremolo string saddle. Prior to use the replacement string must first have the ball end removed before being inserted into the string saddle. The Allen wrench is then required to rotate the cap screw again to clamp the string between the saddle and a saddle block within it to constrain the string. This requires a considerable force to be exerted in order to prevent the string from being pulled out when tension is applied. This repeated application of force can cause string saddles and saddle blocks to crack as well as damage the cap screw and the Allen wrench itself. Without first locating then using the external tool, broken or worn strings cannot be removed for replacement. Additionally, on conventional locking tremolos there are no provisions to precisely intonate the string saddles to compensate for various string gauges to allow the musical instrument to play in tune. Intonation requires first comparing an open string 12th fret harmonic to the fretted 12th fret note. If the fretted note is sharp or flat in pitch relative to the 12th fret harmonic the string length must be shortened or lengthened by adjusting the saddle closer to or further away from the nut. First the tension on the string must be reduced, a screw holding the saddle in place loosened, the saddle's position altered slightly by an approximate amount and the screw retightened, the string retuned to pitch and the 12th fret harmonic again compared to the fretted note at the 12th fret. If the two notes are not identical the entire process must be repeated again. This tedious trial and error process can take a substantial amount of time and must be performed for each individual string.
Conventional locking nut systems include a string clamp, wherein conventional string clamp fasteners are configured to be rotated by the external tool. In one example, by rotating the string clamp socket cap screw using an Allen wrench, the string clamp may be moved towards a locking nut base to sandwich the strings between the string clamp and a locking nut base. This force restrains movement of the strings at the locking nut preventing the strings from becoming out of tune from tremolo use. This requires great force to be applied to the string clamp, strings, and locking nut base. This same force is required to loosen the string clamps. This repeated application of force can lead to string clamp socket cap screws or tools becoming damaged preventing removal of the strings. Furthermore, once the strings are tightened via the external tool, the user can no longer change the gross tuning with the headstock tuning keys or replace the strings without the use of an external tool.
Thus, with conventional string restraining systems and locking tremolo bridges, tuning must be performed with either fine tuners or by using the external tool to first loosen the locking nut string clamps, adjust the string pitch with a headstock tuning key, and then retighten the string clamps with the external tool. This process can take a sufficient amount of time, the socket of the string clamp fastener or the tool itself may become worn out, or the user may not be able to find the external tool.
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient systems and methods for restraining strings on locking nuts and tremolo systems without an external tool.